forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Brianna
Brianna známá také jako Poslední Služebná či jednoduše Služebná byla napůl Echani a to jako nelegitimní dcera známého echanijského generála Yusanise a mistryně Jedi Arren Kae. Později sloužila jako jedná ze služebných mistryně Jedi Atris společně s pěti nevlastními sestrami během Jediské Občanské Války na Akademii Jedi skryté na Telosu IV. Během jednoho z úkolů pro Atris doprovázela Meetru Surik známou jako Vypovězená, kdy společně hledaly ztracené mistry Jedi, stejně jako bojovaly s mnoha nepřáteli včetně navrátivších se Sithů. Od Meetry získala Brianna část výcviku Jediů, což ji předurčilo k tomu, aby se stala jednou z prvních postav obnovujících Řád Jedi po Čistce. Tím však porušila svůj závazek vůči Atris, který vyústil v jejich vzájemnou konfrontaci, z níž Brianna vyvázla živá a silnější. Po odletu Vypovězené měla Brianna významnou roli v obnově Řádu Jedi společně s Micalem a několika dalšímu společníky Meetry. Titul Rytířky Jedi však přijala až poté, co absolvovala dodatečné lekce s Jordim Linxem, rytířem, jenž se navrátil z exilu a pozvedl obnovu Řádu na další úroveň. Biografie Brzký život Brianna se narodila jako výsledek zakázaného vztahu mezi generálem Yusanisem a mistryní Jedi Arren Kae.Yusanis, echanijský mistr boje z Eshanu, byl ženatý s jinou ženou, s níž měl pět dcer, zatímco Kae měla vztahy zakázané jakožto členka Řádu Jedi. I přes toto začala tato dvojice skrytý vztah riskujíc odhalení při každém svém setkání. I když se Kae hodně snažila vše utajit, včetně narození Brianny, tak Rada Jedi její porušení pravidel odhalila a následoval její exil z Řádu. Kae se později přidala ke svému bývalému učedníkovi, Revanovi, v boji proti Mandalorianům. Přidal se i Yusanis, přestože měl na starosti péči o Briannu a svých dalších pět dcer. Yusanis s Kae byli známí jako hrdinové konfliktu, ale Kae nakonec padla v bitvě a Yusanis se vrátil jako zničený muž, který opustil bojiště a stal se senátorem. Vyhýbal se veškerým vzpomínkám na Kae, následkem čehož neměla Brianna žádné vzpomínky na svou matku. Později se starý Yusanisův spojenec, Revan, prohlásil za Temného Pána ze Sithu a začal Jediskou Občanskou Válku. Ve snaze oslabit Republiku si vybral jako své cíle světy Serroco, Corellii a Eshan, jež chtěl destabilizovat. Revan toho dosáhl vradou senátorů zastupujících jednotlivé světy a právě smrt senátora Eshanu přilákala Yusanisovu pozornost. Když získal důkazy o tomto atentátu, tak vyzval Revana na duel, ale padl mrtev jeho rukou, následkem čehož se Brianna stala sirotkem. thumb|left|Brianna v Akademii na Telosu V období po Yusanisově smrti vstoupila Brianna a jejách pět nevlastních sester do služeb mistryně Jedi Atris, jednoho z mála mistrů Jedi, kteří přežili Jediskou Občanskou Válku. Atris doufala v obnovu Řádu Jedi poté, co byla většina mistrů Jedi zabita na Katarru a ustanovila tajnou akademii na Telosu IV, planetě jež byla Sithy zdevastována během předcházející války. Sestry se k ní připojily a souhlasily, že jí budou sloužit jako služebné a pomáhat ji ve sbírání Jediských artefaktů napříč galaxií. V jednom bodě jejich služby zapřísahala Brianna a její nevlastní sestry, že nikdy nebudou studovat učení Jediů či od nich přijímat informace, byť pouze Brianna měla díky svému dědictví citlivost vůči Síle. I přestože si toho Atris byla vědoma, stejně jako Briannina původu, nikdy se před ní o jejím potenciálu nezmínila a ta tak vůči němu zůstala slepá a vědomě jej nevnímala. Potomci echanijských rodičů připadali ostatním druhům téměř identičtí jako jejich rodiče, především téhož pohlaví. A právě proto Brianna připomínala svou Jediskou matku a ne Yusanisovu původní ženu, což ji odlišovalo od jejích sester a bylo důkazem otcovo aféry. Otcova nevěra mu přinesla hanbu a po jeho smrti rukou Revana byla tato hanba přenesena krví - tedy na Briannu. Přestože celý život od malička tvrdě dřela, aby prokázala opak, tak byla svými sestrami označována jako "Poslední ze Služebných", což znamenalo, že je z nich nejhorší, co se týká hodnoty a bojových schopností. Následkem toho Brianna cítila, že není hodna svého jména a vzdala se ho ve prospěch svého titulu. Přílet Meetry Surik Akademie na Telosu byla skrytá a izolovaná v polárních regionech planety, díky čemuž zůstala nepovšimnuta i v době, kdy Republika zahájila Teloský Rekultivační Projekt, jenž měl obnovit zdevastovaný ekosystém planety. Projekt řídil ithorian Chodo Habat a jeho stádo a na orbitě planety byla vybudována obrovitá vesmírná stanice jako řídící centrum projektu. Když se Atris dozvěděla o destrukci Peragu II, hlavního zdroje paliva pro stanici a také, že Teloské Bezpečnostní Síly drží nedávno přiletivší podezřelé ohledně exploze, tak nařídila Brianně, aby věc prozkoumala. V utajení se Brianna dostala do Stanice Citadela a ukradla loď podezřelých, Ebon Hawk, stejně jako jejich droida T3-M4. Ten byl na palubě následkem uzemnění lodě vzhledem k vyšetřování exploze Peragu II a zajmutí jejích majitelů. Brianna loď přivezla do Akademie, kde z jejích záznamů chtěla získat Atris informace týkající se zničení Peragu II. Atris si neuvědomila, že nový majitel lodi byla její dávná přítelkyně z Řádu Jedi, Vypovězená, další hrdinka Mandalorianských Válek, která byla vykázána z Řádu za neposlušnost, když se připojila k Revanovi do války. Meetra Surik byla propuštěna z držení, když se prokázalo, že Peragus II byl zničen při jejím úniku před Sithským Lordem Darth Sionem, a vydala se hledat svou ukradenou loď. Meetra Surik byla nakonec schopna lokalizovat svou loď s pomocí technika pracujícím na projektu obnovu a vstoupila společně s Kreiou a Attonem Randem do Akademie. Zde je zastavila Brianna s dvěma ze svých sester a vyžádala si jejich kapitulaci. Vypovězená souhlasila a byla Briannou předvedena před Atris, která byla jedním z mistrů zodpovědných za potrestání Vypovězené po Mandalorianských Válkách. Po ostré diskuzi Meetra informovala Atris o Sithském podílu na zničení Peragu II a nabídla svou pomoc. Atris navrhla, aby Meetra vyhledala zbývající žijící mistry Jedi a shromáždila je v ruinách Enklávy na Dantooine, kde by se měl následně zformovat plán dalšího postupu a následně Meetru poslala pryč. Brianna byla zaražena objevivší se nestabilitou u Atris a posílila své rostoucí podezření, že Jediové nejsou tak bez vášně, jak je Atris popisovala. Před odletem Meetry byla Brianna schopná promluvit si s ní v soukromí. Z počátku byla sice Brianna opatrná, ale postupně se více otevřela, když se povedlo Meetře ji přesvědčit o tom, že na rozdíl od Atrisina názoru, se neobrátila během Mandalorianských Válek na temnou stranu. Brianna připustila, že byla jediná z jejích sester, kdo nezpochybňoval hrdinství Meetry a byla vnímavější vůči jejímu názoru. Také zmínila, jak bylo často rozptylována učením Jedi, které Atris zachránila a ukládala v akademii, a následkem toho byla velice zvědavá na život Jediů. Ptala se na mnoho různých detailů, včetně tématu vazeb. Také informovala Meetri, že vždy trénovala proto, aby se překonala a též hovořily o echanijském způsobu vnímání emocí skrz boj. Nakonec se zeptala na to, jaké to je cítit Sílu, aby dostala uspokojivou odpověď od Meetry i Kreiy. Cestování s Vypovězenou Atris nařídila Brianně, aby se vetřela na palubu Ebon Hawku a pomáhala Meetře v hledání mistrů Jedi na planetách jako Dantooine, Nar Shaddaa, Onderon nebo Korriban. Navíc měla ještě Brianna monitorovat aktivity Vypovězené a potvrdit Atris, jestli je opravdu Meetra na světlé straně. Brianna se odhalila, když zjistila, že Vypovězená stáhla od Atris některé z jejích záznamů, protože to považovala jako krádež. Atton Rand namítal, že by s sebou neměli nechat cestovat špióna, ale Meetra Briannu přivítala do posádky. Brianna však na základě varování od Atris Meetře stále příliš nedůvěřovala. I proto se držela stranou ostatních v nákladovém prostoru lodi, kde se mohla cvičit v bojovém umění Echani. I přes počáteční nedůvěru vůči Meetře se s ní Brinna postupně sblížila, jak mohla sledovat její nesobecké a všem pomáhající činy během jejich cest, aby nakonec usoudila, že se ve svém názoru mýlila právě Atris. Brianna se příležitostně dostávala do sporu s Visas Marr, sithskou assassinkou jež měla původně Meetru zajmout. I když se Marr připojila k posádce poté, co ji Meetra osobně porazila, tak to nijak nezmírnilo Brianninu nedůvěru i kvůli vazbám Marr na Sithy. Po delším přesvědčování od Meetry se Brianna nakonec naučila Marr tolerovat, i když ji neustále bedlivě pozorovala. thumb|Brianna se svou unikátní tyčí a v róbě své matky Během cest Brianna souhlasila s tím, že Meetru bude učit v bojovém umění Echani. Během tréninku Meetra několikrát měla připomínky k echanijské tradici boje v pouhém spodním prádle; až nakonec Brianna připustila, že objemnější oděv by mohl být praktičtější. Překvapila Vypovězenou, když se oblékla do šedé róby podobné těm, které nosili mistři Jedi. Následně odhalila, že se jednalo o poslední vzpomínku na její matku, kterou nikdy neznala. Poté prozradila i příběh o své minulosti, ale pod podmínkou, že bude utajen ostatním členům posádky. Po tomto odhalení byla Meetra neočekávaně nalezena Kreiou, která ji prozradila, že znala Arren Kae. Tehdy také vyslovila domněnku, že by Brianna mohla zdědit nadání pro Sílu po své matce, která v ní byla hodně silná. Zároveň se však snažila odradit Meetru od možnosti výcviku, který by znamenal porušení Briannina závazku k Atris. Meetra se rozhodla nechat volbu na Brianně s tím, že jí nabídla příležitost v učení Jedi. Brianna v tomto momentě Meetře hodně důvěřovala a uvědomovala si, že podvědomě celý život doufala v následování cesty své matky, tudíž souhlasila. Brianně se dostalo varování ohledně jejího porušení příslibu Atris, ale ta se nenechala odradit i proto, že nepřijmutí učení Jedi vnímala jako zradu ke svému dědictví. Tímto začala Briannina cesta v Síle, stejně jako pokračovaly její cesty s Meetrou, kdy pomohla k shromáždění přežívajících mistrů Jedi na Dantooine. Na setkání s mistry však Brianna, stejně jako ostatní, Meetru nedoprovázeli a netušili tedy o tom, co se tam odehrálo. Když dorazili na místo, tak Meetra Surik ležela na zemi, stejně jako trojice mrtvých mistrů Jedi, zatímco Kreia byla pryč. Konfrontace Sithů Po incidentu na Dantooine, kdy Brianna uvěřila, že Meetra je mrtvá, se rozhodla vzít Kreiu přímo k Atris s vědomím, že její mistryně popraví kteréhokoliv Sitha. Jenomže víra Atris v učení Řádu a rozhodnutí Rady byla otřesena Meetřiným přesvědčeným krátce po Mandalorianských válkách a navíc byla ještě pomalu korumpována temnotou z její sbírky Sithských holocronů. Z původně studijního materiálu se nakonec stal prostředek, který Atris překroutil její myšlenky a vedl k jejímu pádu na temnou stranu Síly. Následkem toho se při konverzaci Kreiy s Atris, kdy se Kreia odhalila jako Darth Traya, propadla Atris temné straně úplně. V ten moment se Brianna stala terčem útoku od svých nevlastních sester. Brianně se nepovedlo je přesvědčit, že Atris propadla temné straně a došlo k boji, protože sestry věřily tomu, že obětí temné strany se stála právě Brianna. V boji však všechny své sestry předčila, aniž by je musela zabít, jen aby následně musela čelit Atris. Jejich souboj byl z počátku překvapivě vyrovnaný, ale nakonec se zkušenost Atris projevila. Následně Atris začala Briannu mučit pomoc blesků, ale před finálním úderem dorazila Meetra Surik. Ta Atris následně porazila, což vedlo Briannu k zapřísahání věrnosti Meetře a upuštění titulu poslední ze služebných jednou provždy. Místo toho se rozhodla oficiálně přijmout a používat své skutečné jméno. Brianna se po zásahu lékařských droidů skoro okamžitě připojila k obraně Telosu před Sithy. Teprve poté se mohla s Meetrou a ostatním vydat za Darth Trayou na Malachor V, jak jim prozradila Atris. Zde chtěla Kreia zkusit zničit Sílu samotnou i díky hrůzné minulosti a tomu, jak zde byly zakončeny Mandalorianské války. Během příletu na Malachor V však Ebon Hawk havaroval díky velkým bouřím panujícím v jeho atmosféře a celá skupina se tak rozdělila, což vedlo k tomu, že Brianna nemohla pomoci Meetře v boji se Sithy a později Darth Trayou. Přebudovávání Řádu Jedi Po střetu na Malachoru V odletěla Meetra Surik ve stopách Revana a Briannu stejně jako ostatní zanechala v Republice. Skupina se však nerozpadla a pod iniciativou Micala se většina členů vydala na Coruscant do opuštěného Chrámu Jedi. S podporou několika výše postavených politiků a také nečekaně od Republikových vojenských sil se tedy znovu ustanovil Řád Jedi. První čtyři roky si tato skupina vzájemně pomáhala ve zlepšování vlastních schopností a hledání dalších ztracených Jediů, než se rozhodli pro otevření prvního studijního ročníku s novými adepty. Brianna tehdy měla pochybnosti o svých schopnostech a hlavně o tom, zda-li je dostatečně způsobilá k tomu, aby mohla nové učedníky dobře připravit na pozici Rytíře Jedi. Vše se naštěstí rozřešilo s návratem dalšího Jediho - Jordiho Linxe, který přinesl ony potřebné chybějící zkušenosti. Tyto zkušenosti již hotového rytíře Jedi dodaly po několika trénincích Brianně potřebnou sebedůvěru, kdy mohla předávat své vědomosti dál, ale hlavně to pomohlo i jí se posunout více kupředu. Kromě toho jí však Jordi Linx přinesl i něco, co by ji ani nenapadlo očekávat. Postupem času si totiž Brianna začala uvědomovat, že jí na Jordim záleží mnohem více, než na ostatních členech Řádu. City navíc nebyly pouze jednostranné, ale oba si uvědomili, že nyní ještě nebyla nejvhodnější doba a navíc si to museli oba dobře zvážit. Brianna, která do toho nechtěla spadnout po hlavě a Jordi, na němž pořád ležel stín jeho prvního vážnějšího vztahu. Krize 400100500260026 V roce 3946 BBY již Řád začal plnit první mise pro Republiku a po ochraně jednoho váženějšího prince na Coruscantu byla Brianna vyslána jako součást jednotek osvobozujících šestnáct zajatých planet v Gordianském úseku. Brianna samotná byla přidružena k průzkumnému oddílu složeného z jednotek RSF pod vedením majora Tarmiena Nalju. Ti nejprve měli prozkoumat pozemní sílu nepřítele a posléze vniknout do základny, zničit její obranyschopnost a případně zajmout velitele celého tohle šílenství. Během plížení po základně se Brianna nejprve dostala do několika sporů s majorem Nalju kvůli několika informacím o jeho minulosti, aby se jejich tým posléze zasekl v postupu dále. Zde jim pomohla diverze Jordiho Linxe, který krátce předtím dorazil v odpověď na volání o posily a umožnil jim tak se dostat až do hlavní řídící místnosti. Tam odhalili, že za vším stála plánovací jednotka G0-T0, s níž se Brianna setkala již při svém cestování s Meetrou Surik. S droidem provedli rychlou práci a skončil rozpolcen Brianniným světelným mečem. Tím byly ukončeny boje na této planetě a Jediové se mohli vrátit na Coruscant. První padawanka Hned krátce po boji v Gordianském úseku, kde se Brianna zúčastnila ještě dvou tří dalších útoku ve spolupráci s RSF, se rozhodla vzít si prvního padawana. Stala se jí klatooinianská dívka Lassa Nakin, která se již dříve prokázala jako talentovaná dívka. Odkaz Krátce před svou smrtí na Malachoru V nahlédla Traya do budoucnosti a předpověděla, že Brianna naplno přijme ideály Jediů a bude hrát důležitou roli v přebudovávání Řádu. Podle této předpovědi měla Brianna následovat svou vášeň a převzít Atrisinu roli historičky, v níž by vyučovala budoucí padawany o Jediích minulosti. O staletí později se na Briannu pamatovalo i v Novém Řádu Jedi. Jimi byla označena za jednoho ze Ztracených Jedi a vzhledem k nepřesným záznamům byla označena jako jeden z možných pokořitelů Dartha Nihiluse, společně s dalším kandidátem, Visas Marr. Osobnost a vlastnosti Jako dcera Yusanise a Arren Kae nesla Brianna ostudu vzájemné aféry svých rodičů, následkem čehož se u ní vybudovala touha po prokázání své hodnoty a to především vůči svým sestrám a Atris. Právě tohle vedlo mimo jiné k tomu, že své potřeby kladla až za ty, které měla Atris. I to byl jeden z důvodů proč si zakázala používat své pravé jméno. Tohle celé trvalo až do doby, kdy dovedla své sestry porazit v boji a čelila Atris. Poté přijala zpět své jméno, stejně jako svůj původ. Věřila totiž, že boj je jedním z nejčistších forem vyjádření sebe sama a tudíž bojový styl jedince prozrazoval jeho skutečnou povahu. Brianna byla schopna vytrvalé loajality vůči svým nadřízeným a před setkáním s Meetrou Surik toto demonstrovala vůči Atris. Meetře však také trvalo dlouho, než si získala Brianninu plnou důvěru, ale následně získala i její loajalitu. Toto se však vztahovalo pouze na Meetru a ne ostatní. Ti museli o Brianninu důvěru nadále bojovat. Přestože byla svými sestrami kritizována za svou vášeň, tak navenek působila spíše rezervované a stranou ostatních. Svou vášeň projevovala nejvíce v boji, či pokud byla někým vytočena nad míru. V Brianně také převládala nesmírná zvědavost po chápání Síly a vše s ní spojené, což bylo podpořeno dávným prohlédnutím několika Atrisiných Jediských holocronů. Díky značné izolovanosti během života v Akademii na Telosu projevovala Brianna v mnoha skutečných situacích značnou naivitu. Také měla potíže s porozuměním různým vtipům či pochopení některých sarkasmů. To celé vedlo k jejím vnímání okolí pouze v černé a bílé, což bylo ze značné míry následkem přesvědčení Atris. Životem v Řádu se musela Brianna přizpůsobit novým podmínkám a zapracovat na svém sociálním cítění. To se jí z počátku sice tolik nedařilo, ale když někoho více poznala, tak k němu chovala přátelský postoj. V Chrámu se navíc jen opět prokazovala Briannina trpělivost a zarputilost, kterou prokazovala při mnoha společných diskuzích a trénincích. Potíže s důvěrou v neznámé lidi však opětovně prokázala při misi v Gordianském úseku, kdy měla drobný konflikt s podobně izolativním Tarmienem Nalju. Síly a schopnosti Přestože byla titulována jako "Poslední ze Služebných", tak byla Brianna více než schopná v boji s využitím bojových umění Echani. To prokázala i tím, že o něm instruovala Meetru Surik. Svému tréninku se často věnovala kvůli tomu, že ji pomáhal se soustředit, nebo mnohdy i jako odreagování, pokud byla rozčilena někým ze svého okolí. Brianna byla také uživatelkou Bojové Předvídavosti a to hned ve dvou formách. Ta první vycházela z jejích znalostí umění Echani a později si rozvinula tuto schopnost i pomocí Síly, díky čemuž jí ovládla na nejvyšší úroveň. Díky své znalosti bojových umění dovedla Brianna zacházet s množstvím rozdílných zbraní - od blasterů, přes silová kopí až po světelné meče. Vlastnila také speciální Echanijskou tyč, která byla delší než dva metry a dala se složit. Tuto zbraň zdědila po svém otci a svými vlastnostmi hodně připomínala světelnou tyč. Kromě zbraní byla Brianna velice schopná i v boji bez nich a to opět díky znalosti bojového umění Echani. Jako dcera Jedi, Arren Kae, byla Brianna citlivá k Síle a nakonec ji přijala jako své učení. I nadále se však hodně věnovala bojové složce - a získala nebývalou jistotu v boji se světelným mečem v několika formách. Při kombinaci se Skokem tak dovedla velice drtivě zaútočit. Její schopnosti dosáhly úrovně, kdy byla schopna porazit všechny své sestry najednou a následně být vyrovnaným soupeřem Atris. Brianna také předvedla nebývalou odolnost, kdy po přímém zásahu Blesky byla schopna po chvíli opět vstát, což by mohlo naznačovat talent pro techniku Crucitorn. Jako Jedi začala Brianna používat tmavě modrý světelný meč a nějakou dobu váhala, který styl by měla preferovat. Povědomí měla o většina, ale nakonec se jí stalo osudovým Ataru, který k ní dobře sedělo a dovedlo utilizovat i znalost Eshanu. Přesto i dále studovala další formy boje s mečem a neměla problém je utilizovat. Mimo boj dost často využívala zlepšené akrobatické schopnosti, kdy bez potíží lezla na skalách, vyskakovala do velkých výšek nebo zvládala dlouhé skoky, čehož často využívala na svých misích. Výskyt *''Cesta Jediho'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Echani Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi